


Binky and the Brain

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Binky writes an amusing poem about himself and The Brain. Did you ever wonder why Brain has that evil robot? Then while Brain and Binky go over Binky's poem, NOT seriously considering world domination, of course...a third wheel appears.





	1. Chapter 1

  _They're Binky and The Brain,_

_Yes Binky and The Brain,_

_One is a genius,_

_The other brings pain._

_They're nowhere near mice,_

_They're genes aren't even spliced,_

_They're Binky, they're Binky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

_Before tonight is done,_

_The Brain will have a plan,_

_By the dawning of the sun,_

_They'll take over the land._

_They're Binky and The Brain,_

_Yes Binky and The Brain,_

_Their twilight campaign,_

_Is easy to explain._

_To prove their kiddy worth,_

_They'll overthrow the Earth,_

_They're Binky, they're Binky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

Yeah, take that, Earth!

…

Brain stood behind Binky's desk and looked over the large boy's shoulder.

"Hey Binky. What's that?" he inquired with interest.

Binky looked up. "Oh, this? It's a poem I wrote about me helping you take over the world. Heheh, sorry, but I couldn't resist the pun of it."

Brain picked up the paper. He looked suspiciously pensive. "Hmmm, take over the world…"

"…Brain?"


	2. Binky and the Brain (and Muffy!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to "Arthurfy" this opening, too. So I did. = P

_They're Binky and The Brain (and Muffy!),_

_Yes, Binky and The Brain (and Muffy!),_

_One is a genius,_

_The other brings pain (and the pretty one's Muffy!)._

_They're nowhere near mice (neither's Muffy!),_

_They're genes aren't even spliced (along with Muffy!),_

_They're Binky, they're Binky and The Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!)!_

_Before tonight is done (Muffy, wake up!),_

_The Brain will have a plan (Muffy will help!),_

_By the dawning of the sun (Muffy likes the sun!),_

_They'll take over the land (all three of 'em!)._

_They're Binky and The Brain (and Muffy!),_

_Yes Binky and The Brain (and Muffy!),_

_Their twilight campaign,_

_Is easy to explain (Muffy will explain it!):_

_To prove their kiddy worth (along with Muffy!),_

_They'll overthrow the Earth (and so will Muffy!),_

_They're Binky, they're Binky and the Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!), Brain (and Muffy!) -_

_Yeah, take that, Earth!_

_Muffy says, "How rude!"_

...

Binky and Brain looked up from their desks, where they had been poring together over Binky's poem, reading aloud to better their focus. Brain was glowering slightly as he answered, "Actually, what's rude is pelting someone with annoying interjections while they're trying to analyze…"

Muffy scoffed. "I just want to know what's so interesting. Recess has already started, and you two are still…well, what is all this stuff, anyway?"

She scanned a criticizing gaze over the scattering of charts, blueprints and apparent plans Brain had seemingly drawn up.

"N-nothing," Brain responded, shuffling some papers to hide their contents, "Binky just wrote this poem about the two of us taking over the world, ok? And I wanted to see…y'know, hypothetically…if it was at all, maybe…possible. It'd be interesting, don't you think?"

"Hmp, not by the sound of it," said Muffy, "You wouldn't get very far without some serious funding." She snapped her fingers. "Hey! That could work..! You guys would do all the hard stuff, and I could foot the bill! Put me in the poem for real, and I'd totally consider granting you a loan."

Binky and Brain exchanged a look. Binky asked with suspicion, "Why would _you_ want to be in _my_ poem?"

"Duh, silly," Muffy returned as though it should be obvious, "So that when we became famous, everyone would know who made it possible..!" While she clasped her hands and imagined throngs of people admiring her for her wealth and power, another look was passed between the boys. Without another word, they gathered their things and headed for the door, rolling their eyes as they shut off the light and left.

Muffy came back to Earth and found an empty, darkened room. "Guys..?" Chasing after the others, she called, "Hey, not funny..! I'd let you have your picture taken with me when I'm crowned queen of the world..! Guys..!"


End file.
